The Host Clubs Play
by ThatGirlWithTheGingerCat
Summary: When Tamaki gets a smart idea to set up a play for the end of year to celebrate and put on a show for the ladies the Host Club realises how impulsive their Boss truly is and how hard putting on a show can be.
1. The Grand idea of things

WOOOO!

My first Ouran fanfict :D  
So I decided to start with a play (which I have to admit I haven't decided which play to use yet xD) which will probably be some sort of fairy tale as they are easy to recall and the whole Host Club will know the story then xD

Sorry if the characters are a little OTT or too played down :P  
still getting used to their personalities and actions towards other characters xD

Ideas and Constructive criticism is always welcome :)

* * *

The king sighed as he pushed his blond hair back "If only every man could be as handsome as I! Kyoya! I have an idea for the host club!"

The dark haired man sighed and pushed his glasses up, typing on his laptop "Go on" he already knew this wasn't going to turn out well. None of Tamaki's ideas ever did unless he was behind the brains. He stopped typing and looked up curiously.

"I think" Tamaki started, dancing around in front of a mirror, he turned to Kyoya, a concerning grin spread across his face "We should do a play for the ladies, before summer break, to end the successful year" he gave a proud laugh before turning to the brains of the operation for approval.

Kyoya smiled at him "What play was you thinking of, Tamaki?"

Now he'd done it.  
Tamaki placed a finger to his chin in thought "How about a play about a beautiful man who falls in love with a commoner maiden and admits his love! But there are two mischievous characters who want his maiden's hand and try to trick her into giving up on the beautiful man. And the man has a right hand man who scares off the mischievous two and the Maiden's best friends are karate masters who teach the beautiful man to fight for his maiden..."

Kyoya placed his thumb and forefinger against his pulsing temple. He knew Tamaki wouldn't listen to him until he had finished rambling about his 'spectacular' idea. He started typing on his laptop again. An Email.

_Dear Mr Thompton,_

_The Host Club are planning on putting a performance on at the end of this summer term. It is in your own interest that you send your most interesting and exciting scripts to me right away. If you fail to do so then my family will be obliged to cut your resources and funding. As you know it is not in our interest to fund a script writer and you where a special case, this can be changed immediately._

_I look forward to your email back and your scripts  
Yours sincerely,  
Kyoya Ootori_

Tamaki looked at Kyoya from over the table "Well? What do you think?"

Kyoya removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose "I think we will need some help on this one, Tamaki, as much as you love your idea I don't think it's appropriate to show our guests, do you?" He watched Tamaki's eyes quickly grow big and puppy dog like. Like a puppy that has just been told off for being a nuisance in the house.  
"I have emailed a Mr Thompton, he is an American Script writer that my family is currently funding to produce advertisements for our companies"

"Is he good?" Tamaki peered over his friends shoulder at the email.

"You remember the last advertisement for Cheese crisps?"

Tamaki nodded, drooling a little at the thought of the advertisement.

Kyoya shut the laptop and smiled "That was his script for the advertisement, now do I need to answer that question?"

Tamaki shook his head and walked over to the chair opposite Kyoya where he sighed happily at the thought of his genius plan "So what preparations need doing?" he questioned.

The light from the window reflected in Kyoya's glasses as he smiles at Tamaki "First, you need to tell the rest of the club."

* * *

"Senpai, are you insane?"

"Yeah boss, where are we going to get the money to put on a play?"

"Well I think it's a great idea Tama-chan!"

"yeah."

"Do you really think so Hunny-senpai?" Tamaki asked excitedly, ignoring the twins and Haruhi for the time being, as him and Hunny connect on a level he loved "And we can all dress up and be the characters! The ladies will love it"

Kyoya stood in the background, listening to the conversation of the other members

"Kyoya-senpai! Tell him we can't do this" Haruhi pleaded with the dark prince

Kyoya grinned an evil sort of grin "If you do this, Haruhi, I will cut your debt by one third" He could see Haruhi's mind start going as she groaned and turned to Tamaki.

"Fine, Senpai, I'm in"

The twins turned their heads and tutted "We're very disappointed in you Haruhi"

Kaoru "And here we thought we were friends"

Hikaru 's eyes teared up "Maybe we're not as close as we thought"

"Would you guys cut it out! Stop trying to make me feel guilty!" Haruhi snapped and turning to Tamaki "This better be good Tamaki-senpai"

Tamaki beamed "Oh it will be fantastic Haruhi!"

"I dunno boss, this is coming from you" Hikaru replied sarcastically.

"And what is that meant to mean!"

"You're not exactly known for your fantastic ideas, Boss" Kaoru chipped in

Tamaki started raging at the twins as Haruhi approached Kyoya.

"Did you have something to do with this Kyoya-senpai?"

Kyoya chuckled "Not this time, this was all his idea for once, I was actually afraid of what idea he would come up with for this."

"So what is the play called?" Hunny chipped in

Tamaki turned to Kyoya who just smiled "You will see..."


	2. The Crazy Organisation

Part two has arrived :3

Trust me, it's starting to get good xD  
I've been thinking about doing a TamakixOC as well but that one is just a plan really for now...

I decided to go with little red riding hood with a twist :P  
The Host Clubs characters sort of reflecting each character from the Little Red Riding hood fairytale we all know so well

* * *

Kyoya handed an envelope to Tamaki the next day "It's the script to the play, you may want to ask Hikaru and Kaoru to start on the costumes"

Tamaki beamed and hugged Kyoya "You're the best!" with that he ran off towards Haruhi and the twins class.

Kyoya sighed and pushed his glasses up in slight concern "This could be very interesting indeed"

The king bounded into the almost empty classroom "Haruhi" he sang happily "I have the script to our play" his sing song voice made Haruhi groan and turn to her Senpai with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Senpai! You can't just bound into my class! What if there were lessons going on?"

Tamaki pulled the puppy dog eyes and hid behind the envelope "Haruhi is mad at me again"

The twins stood nearby and shrugged at each other before standing either side of Haruhi, one hand on her head and the other by their side dramatically.

"You know, Boss, maybe you should learn to knock" Hikaru tutted

Kaoru smiled a little "So what's in the envelope, Boss, what script has Kyoya-senpai got us?"

Tamaki opens the envelope and stares at the title "Little Red Riding Hood?" he looks at Haruhi and the twins a little confused "But everyone knows this story"

"Hey look Boss, they've already casted us parts" Kaoru points at the script at the host club names at the top of the page "Wow...Kyoya really does know a good script writer"

"That doesn't surprise me for Kyoya-senpai" Hikaru pitched in "Hey look, we're the axe men!" the twins high fived and cheered.

"Who am I!" Tamaki asked excited, looking down the list "Tamaki Suoh...the wolf..." he paused and read it again "The wolf! But the wolf is the bad guy!"

Haruhi took the script and started reading through it "So I'm red riding hood and Mori and Hunny are the narrators whilst Kyoya-senpai is the Grandma" she looked up to find the three other trying to stifle giggles at the thought of Kyoya dressed as a Grandma "Wait...this isn't how I remember the story at all"

The three hosts looked over Haruhi's shoulder.

"The girls falls in love with..."

The twins looked at each other, a little confused "The wolf..."

Haruhi sighed "Of course, it feels like Kyoya-Senpai had more to do with this than we first thought"

She jumped a little at Tamaki jumped up and landed in a pose that would have made any other person question his sexuality. His hand pointed in the air, he dropped it to point at the twins "Hikaru, Kaoru! Get onto your Mother about making little red riding hood costumes! Haruhi!" he moved his hand to point at her "Hand these scripts out to the other Club members!"

The twins saluted "Roger that, Boss!" and with that they were on their phones

Haruhi groaned loudly "Fine" she took the scripts and headed to Hunny and Mori's class, flicking through the script as she walks  
'_I guess if Senpai is hapy then maybe I should be too, but he can be such a pain in the backside sometimes and this is dogs work! Why couldn't he just give these out at the club meeting tonight?' _She sighed and knocked on the class room door "Excuse me" she slid the door open "Is Hunny and Mori-senpai here?"

"HARU-CHAN!" Hunny jumped and Haruhi landing around her waist hugging her "Have you come to play, Haru-chan?" he asked excitedly "Me and Takeshi where about to eat dinner maybe you could join us!" he took Haruhi's hand and dragged her to the right side of the room near the window "Wouldn't it be fun to have Haruhi have dinner with us Takeshi?"

Mori nodded "Yeah" and started splitting the dinner of sushi and rice cakes into three segments.

Haruhi stood a little dizzy "Th...Thanks but I just came to give you the scripts for the Host Clubs play, Tamaki-senpai sent me"

"Is Tama-chan coming for dinner?" Hunny beamed at his friend

Haruhi smiled a little sadly at him "No Hunny-Senpai, I think he's a bit too busy with the play preparations to come for dinner today, maybe another day"

Mori looked through the script "Hey"

Huruhi turned to him "Yeah?"

Mori gave her a thumbs up and a little mysterious smile spread on the side of his mouth "Good work" he said

Hunni climbed onto Mori's shoulders and waved at Haruhi as she left the room.

"This could be fun Takashi; I think Tama-chan and Haru-chan will enjoy it"

Mori nodded at him and continued to split the food into two for the both of them.

That evening as the last school bell started ringing Kyoya headed to the club room as usual, wondering what wacky and mad preparations Tamaki was making for the upcoming play. He smiled as he read through the script for the fourth time that day "The Grandma, huh" he smirked "You bastard Thompton"


	3. Meltdown in the Wardrobe department

The twist on the wolf...what did you think? :P

Adding it in was a bit risky but I thought it would add more humor and i'm sure none of my readers are homophobic ^^

* * *

"Hikaru! Kaoru! What is this?" Tamaki help up a fluffy outfit with a little tail and pointy ears

The twins looked at him a little confused "It's your wolf costume, boss" they answered innocently.

Tamaki started raging and turned it for the host club to see what the costume looked like from the front "This is a female wolf! He cried out in anguish showing the face of the wolf with red lips symbolising lipstick and a pretty pink bow in it's fur.

"Honestly, I think it's kinda cute, Senpai" Haruhi admired the handwork of the costume

The king sat in his corner, poking his mushrooms and muttering to himself "It's not meant to be cute, I'm meant to be a scary wolf that Haruhi wants to fall in love with and have wolf babies with.

Sweat dropping, Haruhi picked the script up and read through it "Hey, Senpai, look at this" she spread the script out next to him and pointed at a line which read '_The female wolf stepped out from the bushes' _Tamaki stared at it. Blinked. Stared some more.

"The female…wolf" he repeated blankly, not sure how to react

"Did you not read the script, Tamaki. We decided to add twists and turns in everywhere, make it a bit more exciting for our guests" the light reflected in Kyoya's glasses, causing him to look like he had an evil glint in his eye "Are the rest of the costumes ready?" he asked the twins "We only have a few days before this play is happening"

The twins saluted and nodded "Yes, sir" they chanted in unison

"We needed to steal Haruhi earlier to get her sizes for Mother to make them quickly" Hikaru exclaimed.

An evil glare pierced through Hikaru's skin

"YOU'RE MEANT TO ASK HER DADDY FOR PERMISSION BEFORE TOUCHING HIS PRECIOUS DAUGHTER!"

Kaoru waved his hands in front of him to calm the king down "But we did boss"

"You never asked me!"

"He gets so wrapped up in his fantasies we forget he confuses real life to pretend" Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose and pulled out some papers from his bag "I took it on myself to go and see Haruhi's _real _father to get his permission for Haruhi to join in the play, afterall, as part of the host club we still need to keep her father in the loop"

"We also invited him to come and watch" Kaoru chipped in excitedly

"YOU DID WHAT?" Haruhi yelled at them "Don't talk to my dad without asking me first!" she lectured Kyoya and the twins

Tamaki looked into the box of other costumes and took out a little red dress with a matching hood and wicker basket, next where two green costumes with peter pan style hats and plastic axes and lastly…

Tamaki couldn't stop laughing at the last costume, it consisted of a checked long dress, a hand sewn pale pink cardigan and a plastic hair net.  
He stifled a laugh, looked at the costume then back at Kyoya, then back at the costume.

"Sorry we're late" Hunni's cute voice drifted through the club room "I was sleepy so Takashi said I could take a quick nap but it was longer than I thought" Mori took Hunni down off his shoulders and placed him on the floor.  
Hunni spotted the grandma's costume.  
He paused.  
Grinned.  
Burst out laughing!

Kyoya did not look amused "Yes, thank you Hunni-Senpai, shouldn't we be trying these costumes on to check they fit, we don't have much time you know" he snapped shut his book and grabbed the costume before storming away to get changed.

Haruhi picked hers up "Well, guess I'll get changed as well" and she shuffled away to the changing room.

The twins and Tamaki chose opposite sides of the club room and changed into their hand made outfits.

"On the count of three, we turn, agreed?"

Both the twins made an agreeing sound

"One…Two…Three!"

With that all three boys turned to face each other, the twins couldn't help but drop to the floor in laughter a their all mighty leader

"You look so funny, boss" laughed Hikaru

"It suits you" Kaoru chimed in

Tamaki started stamping his feet and raging at the twins for their bad support.

"Erm…Senpai?"

Tamaki stopped and looked at Haruhi, his eyes lit up as he looked at the spitting image of a little red riding hood from the original tales his mother used to tell him "Haruhi-chan…you look…"

Kaoru and Hikaru gave her a thumbs up "We like it"

"Do you think it looks alright? It feels a little tight in places and it's quite short at the back"

The twins shook their head "It looks good on you Haru-chan"

"Thanks"

Tamaki just stood in shock

"Do I get a compliment?" Kyoya stood behind Haruhi in his grandma outfit causing the fits of giggles to happen again.


	4. The correct words

"Kyoya...why is this script so simple?" Tamaki questioned, reading through his lines on his break from class the next day

Kyoya typed away on his laptop "It's on purpose so you can make your own adjustments, Tamaki, is that okay with you?" he asked in his usual cool manner. His fingers flying over the keys of that months club funds and expenses "If you want to put on your snow day on next month this must be a success you know, so stick to the script and things should run smoothly in the long run, also meaning the ladies will be happy and will buy our merchandise"

"Merchandise?"

"You didn't think I wouldn't take advantage of this opportunity to create some limited offer merchandise, did you?" He smirked a little, shooting a sideways glance at their king.

The blond, male stood by the window, reciting his lines over and over, trying to perfect his tone and voice ready for the big night

"You know boss" a snake like voice floated into his ears

"Maybe you should get Haruhi to rehearse with you, get you in the right phase of mind"

Tamaki turned around quickly, the look of outrage on his face was so easy to see "What do you mean _right phase of mind? _I am in the right phase of mind!" he yelled aggressively

The twins shrugged "Just a suggestion"

"You know Hikaru, if the boss doesn't want to rehearse with Haruhi"

"You're right Kaoru, maybe we should offer our services to her"

The crafty twins gave Tamaki a malicious grin as they walked away, waiting for their boss' reaction to their plan.  
And there it was.

"I would never let _you _shifty twins get your way with my Haruhi!" with that Tamaki ran straight past them and out of the club room

Kyoya raised an eyebrow at the twins "Was there any need for that?"

The twins grinned "Haruhi has a study period and doesn't want to be disturbed, no matter what" they informed their dark king.

Kyoya shook his head and carried on typing, he knew it was none of his business, and there was no way he was going to make it his business now.

* * *

Tamaki frolicked into Haruhi's class "Haru-chan~" he pulled his script out and thrusted it into his friends face "Do you want to practice your lines with me?"

If looks could kill then Tamaki would no longer be alive "Senpai!"

Tamaki coward behind his script "H...Haruhi...why are you looking so scary?"

"This is my study time, Senpai, I have a big exam coming up next week and I don't have time to practice some stupid play with you at the moment, you need to start thinking about other people, Senpai and not just what you want"

The blond coward in the corner

"Awww, poor Tamaki-senpai" one of the girls commented

A guy chipped in with "I've never seen Fujioka-chan that harsh before"

Tamaki left the classroom, an air of sadness around him

"What's wrong boss?" the twins asked as they came from the other direction

Tamaki looked up at them with watery eyes "Haruhi is...mad at me"

Feeling guilty and awkward Hikaru looked away, unable to keep eye contact "Well maybe next time you shouldn't expect her to do something"

"Yeah Boss" Kaoru interrupted "We all have our own lives outside the host club"

Tamaki nodded and skulked away, the twins watched him guilt filling up their chests. Hikaru looked at Kaoru and they both heaved a sigh "Boss...we will practice your lines with you"

"REALLY?"


	5. Where do we stand?

"So should I come up to the front of the stage on that line?" Haruhi asked, there was only a day left until the performance and things where starting to fall into place.

Kyoya nodded "Yes, that will be just fine, Tamaki, when you come on stage you need to strike a pose in the direction of our audience"

"A pose?" Tamaki shyly looked out from the curtain "What type of pose?"

"Aww Boss, are you shy?" the twins asked from behind him, pushing him onto the stage

Tamaki stood in front of the host club, his female wolf costume causing a commotion on and off the stage.

"I can't breath!" Kaoru laughed through tears

"You're cracking us up, Boss!" Hikaru wiped his tears away

Tamaki flailed his arms around at them "Well why don't you two be the wolf then?" he raged

The twins shook their head "No can do, Boss" Kaoru informed him

"There's only one wolf suit and two of us" Hikaru finished for him

Haruhi sighed "Senpai, you're fine, it's only a play, just say your lines and you can get off stage"

"You can do it Tama-chan" Hunny gave him a thumbs up from the audience

Tamaki nodded, shuffled back to the curtain to regain himself.

Kyoya started writing notes in his book "If you pull this off Tamaki i'll make sure we get that night at the beach with fireworks"

All of a sudden Tamaki jumped out of the curtain, full of confidence once more.

Hunny cheered as Mori clapped

"Little red! I think we should make love and run away together"

Haruhi's foot collided with her senpai's face "That isn't the line!" she walked off the stage

"Haruhi, where are you going?"

"To get some fresh air"

Tamaki lay on the floor whimpering "Mummy...am I bad daddy?"

"Well technically you're not her father" Kyoya responded "But if you where, then I'd have to say yes"

"Haru-chan doesn't seem to like this very much" Hunny sat in the audience eating cake

Mori agreed "Yeah"

Kyoya paused for a moment "She does have a big test next week, maybe we need a plan"


End file.
